Episode 649 (25th April 1991)
Plot Sharon starts moving her things out of The Vic and into flat 43A as she prepares to flat-sit for Grant in his absence. Kathy encourages Pete to attend her meeting with Pauline later about the buying of the café. Frank remains interested at the potential of buying the café. Eddie does not stop Sharon moving her things out. Eibhlin thinks she is making a wrong move, but Sharon has made her mind up. Frank tells Ian he will buy the café, but at a reduced price. Ian tells him another seller has offered him the full asking price for the café, so he will need to top the sale. Dot returns from the hospital and is helped into her house by Pauline. The pair are surprised to see Jules asleep on the sofa. Phil worries about Grant; Sharon reassures him that he will be safe. Dot allows Jules to continue staying at her house, but does not manage to get any rest while he is around. Michelle learns that the company she is working for will only give her a commission on the first three time-share sales she makes in the first month of working for them - and she only has a matter of time to make her third sale before she loses out on commission. Celestine takes Etta to see a pastor, who makes them pray away their sins for considering an abortion. Etta is unimpressed by Celestine and the pastor's actions. Michelle tries to get a time-share sale off of Pat, who eventually decides to consider the holiday home Michelle puts down for her. Sharon decides she is going to continue working at The Vic, even if she does not live there anymore. Kathy and Pauline are shocked when Ian tells them that there is another buyer interested in the café, who will be giving an offer higher than theirs very soon. Dot finds Jules's manuscript from next door and tells Jules he can return home. Eddie is taken aback to learn Sharon is going to continue working at The Vic. Pauline tells a worried Dot she will always be around to listen to her troubles. Kathy and Eddie talk, although their conversation is interrupted by Eibhlin. Eddie learns Eibhlin was jokingly asking him to marry her and feels at a loss. He suggests their romance could still work, even when she is in Ireland. Grant returns in the night and takes shelter in the Arches. Cast Regular cast *Grant - Ross Kemp *Eddie - Michael Melia *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited; Voice-only) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *John - Paddy Joyce *Pastor - Louis Mahoney Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Pastor's office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ian and Michelle both employ the hard-sell tactic. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,720,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes